


I never knew I loved you [Mystrade]

by No4Knows



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mystarde, iceman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No4Knows/pseuds/No4Knows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg have a late night meeting, but what if one of them can't do this anymore?<br/>What if the Iceman has feelings but realises it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never knew I loved you [Mystrade]

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any language mistakes I made, English isn't my first language.  
> But I do hope that you enjoy it.

He is finally home. It has been an awful day, especially because Sherlock decided to annoy him. Mycroft had spent half his day arguing with Sherlock and the other half with papers and government stuff. He is tense and tired right now and in much need of a drink. With a glass of Scotch in hand he sits down in his favourite armchair and tries to relax but somehow it isn’t working. In his mind he is still having an argument with Sherlock and he just can’t let it go.

Stop!

He is angry at himself. He needs to relax right now but how? Lestrade! Jumping out of his chair he orders his car, five minutes later he is on his way. He can’t remember how this started. First it was just a thing that happened once, after a long day with an especially annoying Sherlock. But then he started to text Greg when he was in this special mood and now it happens about every two weeks.  
Just thinking about the last time makes his blood rush to a certain point. After a quick look to his driver, making sure that he can’t see anything, Mycroft lays his hand on his crotch. Just feeling the weight of his large hand and the warmth make him hard. He starts to make small circles with his thumb just around the tip of his penis. He starts shivering and wishes that the car would just go a little bit faster.  
10 minutes later he is knocking on Greg’s door. It takes a while for the detective to open the door, but the picture Mycroft is presented with is simply to be described with sexy. Greg seems to already have been sleeping, so all he is wearing are some tight black boxershorts and a grey t-shirt. Mycroft just stands there starring at him, his cock getting just a little bit harder with every second. Slowly he lets his gaze wander up those muscular legs until he reaches the black pants which really don't leave much to the imagination.

“Mycroft? What are you doing here? “, Greg seems to be slightly confused.

Without saying anything Mycroft takes a step forward and, before Greg could react, presses his lips against Greg’s. The impact causing Lestrade to be pushed against the hallway and having nowhere to go. Mycroft presses his body close to Greg’s causing the man to moan loudly. Greg can feel how hard and eager Mycroft is but he pushes him away.

“No Myke. I can’t do this anymore. You come to me whenever you feel like it, fuck me and then leave again until you need me again”.

Greg gets himself out of Mycrofts tight grip and walks towards the living room leaving the older Holmes speechless. Mycroft always thought that both of them wanted it like this. Just a quick fuck and then everything back to normal.  
After leaving his coat and umbrella behind he also enters the living room, seeing Greg on his couch, head laid back and legs slightly spread. Mycroft licks his lips but sits next to Greg, looking at him.

“What is it that makes you so upset? That we are having sex or the way we handle the whole situation?”

Greg lets out a tiny laugh.

“Of course I don’t mind the sex. I enjoy being with you and just relax. And at first I was fine with the whole having sex in the middle of the day in my office and then going back to normal thing...”

He stops and covers his face. Mycroft doesn’t really know what to do so he just waits for the other man to continue.

“...You know it’s just...that I...I feel used. You always just leave when we are done, without much more than a ‘goodbye’ and I am left alone. I..I..I don’t know, okay!”

Nearly yelling at the end he jumps up and walks to the nearest window.  
Mycroft also get up and stands close behind him. After a few seconds he puts his arms around Greg, kissing his neck and breathing in the all familiar smell. Greg, first a bit stiff in his arms, relaxes after a few seconds. Laying his head back on Mycrofts shoulder.

“What if I don’t leave?” Mycroft asks.

Greg laughs and Mycroft can see a single tear running down the inspectors face. His reflection in the window looks sad and tired but then his face loses every emotion. His head still on Mycrofts shoulder he reaches for Mycroft hand which is still on his side. He slowly guides it lower and lower until Mycroft can feel Gregs cock beneath the soft fabric. He starts rubbing Mycrofts hand over the most sensitive part of his body, his breath getting heavier. Mycroft who is still confused because of the sudden change of mood doesn’t know what to do and Gregs ass pressing and moving against his already hard again cock isn’t helpful.  
Greg moans and pulls his underwear down until his cock is free. Mycroft sees the reflection of it in the window and can’t contain himself any longer. He grabs Lestrade hard manhood and starts pumping it. First slowly but soon faster and faster. Greg is breathing so heavy and moans loud enough to wake every neighbour. He bucks his hips forward, again and again, thrusting into Mycroft hand.

“Take me!...O God, Mycroft! I want you to fuck me, please!” He creams, moaning even louder.

Mycroft lets go of Gregs penis, getting a whimper from the detective, and turns him towards the couch. He positions himself on the couch and spreads his legs wide. Lestrade kneels between them, eagerly opening Mycrofts trousers. When they are finally open he grabs inside and closes his fist around Mycrofts impressive length and starts stroking it. He looks up and sees Mycroft with his eyes closed and his mouth wide open, moaning and mumbling his name. One of his hands is in Gregs hair, pulling the man even lower.  
Greg licking the tip of his penis causing him to scream in pleasure. He opens his eyes again, eyes unfocused, sweat dripping down his neck. He pulls Greg up and onto his lap, the need for friction is getting to much.

“Greg...” he moans and tries to kiss the detective, but he turns his face away, only allowing Mycroft to plan a kiss on his neck.

“Myke, please! Aaah! I need you in me...” Greg pulls himself up a bit and lines his entrance with Mycrofts cock. With on fast thrust Mycroft is completely inside the younger man, causing both to scream. Both are thrusting hard, no romance or loving touches, only pure hot sex.

After a few minutes Lestrade feels a knot building u inside him. Mycroft thrusts even harder, hitting that special point, letting Greg see stars.

“I ...am ...close! O God, Myke! I’m going to come...aah!” Greg digs his nails in Mycrofts shoulder, speeding up the rhythm just a bit more he finally...  
“AAH, Myke!!”

He comes all over Mycrofts stomach, his cock pulsing nearly painfully. And feeling Lestrades muscles clench around him, Mycroft follows. He closes his eyes tight and thrust into Greg a few more time, riding out his orgasm. Greg leans against Mycroft body, his face on his lovers’ shoulders, his lips on Mykes neck. Mycroft feels happy. He never noticed before, but only ever with Greg he feels happy.  
He could stay like this forever, but suddenly Greg gets up, face as cold as stone.

“Okay, well good night then”

He collects his underwear and without another word, disappears to his bedroom, leaving a pretty confused Mycroft behind. The door shuts and that second Mycrofts brain realises what just happened. The sudden mood change, the emotionless face, that he wasn’t allowed to kiss him. He could feel his heart clench hard in his chest. Leaving him breathless for a moment. Greg was really hurt by his behaviour and he didn’t even notice! Maybe Moriarty was right after all...he was the Iceman. But the pain in his chest tells him something else. Why did he never notice that he had feelings for Greg? All this secret late night meetings, all the kisses they shared and he never noticed. Suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe. The realisation that he did hurt Greg so badly that he could hate him, and would never want to see him again made him dizzy with fear. He needs Greg, he needs to touch him, to make sure that he doesn’t leave.  
Mycroft gets up, his head feeling dizzy with fear, fear that the door is going to be locked, fear that Greg will send him away. He stops. Slowly he opens the door leading to Gregs bedroom. Everything is dark, he can’t see anything, but a quite whimper tells him that Greg is crying. Feeling like his heart is ripped apart, he slowly follows the noise until he reaches the bed. He doesn’t know if Greg heard him but he surely must feel how he lifts the sheet to crawl next to the detective. His back is turned towards Mycroft. He slowly reaches out for the young man and pulls him into a hug. Greg really didn’t seem to have heard him because a muffled sound of surprise leaves his mouth. He tries to get away from Mycroft but the older Holmes is stronger and after some time Greg just gives up and cries.

“ Greg I am so sorry. I never realised how much I’d hurt you. Please...”  
He pulls Greg even closer and finally the other man puts his arms around him as well.  
“ Please don’t hate me. I couldn’t live without you. I need you...I..love...you...”  
Greg gets stiff; he can’t believe what he just heard.  
“Y...You love me?”  
“Yes, I’m sorry it took me so long to realise it. Please don’t leave me Greg”  
Now Mycroft can’t hold back his tears.  
Suddenly he feels Gregs hands around his face.  
“ I could never leave you, Myke. I love you too.”  
With that he kisses Mycroft. The older Holmes kisses him back passionately, not believing what he just heard.  
“ I love you”  
Mycroft whispers it again and again. Both cling to each other, kissing with a new discovered tenderness until both are too tired to stay awake any longer.  
Falling asleep in each others arm, neither of them has ever been so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? :)


End file.
